


Message Received

by lloydsglasses



Series: Series 10 Fics and Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Episode: s10e06 Extremis, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydsglasses/pseuds/lloydsglasses
Summary: Recieved September 29 10:54pmHow’s your essay coming along? xSent 10:59pmUhh… What essay?





	Message Received

There are many things that Bill admires about the Doctor. 

All the same, as she gets to know him better she starts thinking that giving him her phone number might have been a mistake 

\--

Received July 06 8:10pm  
_This is the Doctor. x_

Bill saves the number into her contacts, ready for the next morning so she can let him know when she's ready to move her stuff. She pauses once it's done, opening the message again and taking a moment to process the information that the Doctor is the type of person to end his text messages with a kiss. 

\--

It continues fairly innocuosly for a while after that. 

Recieved August 02 7:13pm  
_Bill, you left your jacket in my office. You might want to come back and get it because it has your keys in it. x_

Sent 7:14pm  
_Thanks, on my way back now_

Sent 7:14pm  
_Wait, does that mean you went through my pockets???_

\--

Recieved September 06 5:31pm  
_Are you in the canteen at the moment?_

Sent 5:47pm  
_Yeah, just finished my shift. Why?_

Received 5:49pm  
_Bring chips to our tutorial!_

\--

While they eat chips, she somehow finds herself explaining to him how attached she used to be to her old Nokia brick. After that it takes less than a week for his texts to become less innocuous and more weird. 

Recieved September 12 8:32am  
_How r u 2day Bill? Don’t 4get I have 2 give a guest lcture l8r so our 2torial is cancelled. x_

Sent September 12 8:36am  
_Oh God, please stop_

\--

Fortunately she manages to impress upon him that the text speak is nowhere near as cool as he thinks. 

Recieved September 18 2:43pm  
_Space._

Sent 2:41pm  
_The final frontier_

Received 2:41pm  
_Ever wanted to see it?_

Sent 2:42pm  
_Right up until you told me the liquid in my eyes would boil, yeah_

Recieved 2:43pm  
_My office, 15 minutes. We’re going into space! x_

\--

This sort of stuff is all fairly benign, of course. It's the other stuff that's less manageable. 

\--

Recieved September 29 10:54pm  
_How’s your essay coming along? x_

Sent 10:59pm  
_Uhh… What essay?_

Received 11:00pm  
_The one I set you on Wednesday. When we read all the Robin Hood poems._

Sent 11:00pm  
_Doctor, you didn’t set me an essay on Wednesday_

Received 11:01  
_Really?_

Received 11:02pm  
_Okay, well: “Assess the impact of the printing press on the tales of Robin Hood.”_

Sent 11:02pm  
_Great. Thanks_

Recieved 11:03  
_That sounded sarcastic. Was that sarcastic?_

\--

Recieved September 30 3:05am  
_Have you started your essay yet? x_

Sent 3:06am  
_Doctor, it’s like 3am!_

Received 3:06am  
_Yes._

Sent 3:06am  
_At 3am sleep is for human beings as well as tortoises_

Recieved 3:07am  
_Bahhh_

Received 3:08am  
_If you’re so keen on sleeping then why did you answer?_

\--

Recieved September 30 11:11am  
_Have you started your essay? I’ve given you hours for sleep. x_

Sent 11:17am  
_!!!_

Sent 11:17am  
_You only set the essay 12 hours ago, I haven’t even had the chance to go to the library yet_

Recieved 11:18am  
_Okay, well how about I bring you some books?_

Sent 11:18am  
_Oh okay, if you don't mind. Thanks, that would be really helpful :)_

Sent 11:19am  
_Wait, did you mean right now?_

Received 11:19am  
_See you in a jiffy. x_

\--

Recieved October 03 9:44am  
_How’s your essay going? x_

Sent 9:57am  
_Why do you keep asking me how my essay’s going?_

Received 10:02am  
_I'm keen to hear what you think._

Recieved 10:03am  
_I thought after you finished it we could take a trip to a 17th century pub in the TARDIS and see if any of your theories were right._

Sent 10:05am  
_Okay yeah, that actually sounds really cool_

\--

Recieved October 05 7:02pm  
_ESSAY._

Sent 7:02pm  
_YES I KNOW_

\--

After all the text messages, Bill isn't really too surprised when she looks at her caller ID and sees that it's him. She answers with an odd mixture of frustration and weary fondness.

“I’m doing it, I’m doing it. The essay – I’m doing it.”

\--

By the end of it all, Bill thinks it's safe to say that giving him her phone number was probably a mistake. 

All the same, it's nice to have a tutor-cum-space grandad who calls to say you're good enough to date the girls you fancy.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I said I'd be getting back to a regular updates schedule I forgot I was going on holiday... 
> 
> I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, but honestly by this point in the week I just wanted to get _something_ posted. And when I watched the episode I thought Bill seemed wayyyyy too familiar with the Doctor calling her to ask about essays, so this was born!


End file.
